


Snowball Shenanigans

by Happy_Orc



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Class Differences, Friendship, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Orc/pseuds/Happy_Orc
Summary: After getting soaked during a snowball fight Noct needs to borrow some dry clothes. Unfortunately for him, he's borrowing from the brightest wardrobe on the face of Eos.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Snowball Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts).



> For the prompt "The guys all making a bet/losing and ending up having to swap outfits/aesthetics for a whole day - maybe pre-roadtrip era? They all have to go about their normal day wearing each others clothes. Everyone around them finds it hilarious and teases them "
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!
> 
> Also thanks so much to [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare/), for helping out with all the editing.

Noctis and Prompto had been on their way to the movies when they passed the park. It had started snowing last night and had continued to snow throughout the day leaving the park covered in a thick blanket of white. Predictably, Prompto needed to stop to take some pictures. It was a little weird, how the guy felt compelled to capture the beauty of the city around him, but after 10 months of friendship Noct had learned to just roll with it. If there was something remotely pleasing to look at then Prompto would stop and take about 500 pictures, complain about the lighting and the angle, move to a different spot, take another 500 pictures and then repeat the process all over again. 

He just hoped that this time they wouldn’t be late to their movie. 

Noct pulled out his phone to check the time and saw a missed message from Ignis reminding him of his dumb appointment with his dumb political tutor. Gods above, but did he not want to do that. He dismissed the notification without opening it and put the phone back in his pocket. Noct wanted to put off all reminders of his royal duties for as long as humanly possible. 

He looked back at his friend, with his bright green jacket and even brighter red hat and mitts. He was crouched next to a bush that was absolutely laden with snow, snapping pictures in quick succession. Almost as though he could sense Noct’s gaze, Prompto turned to his friend and smiled. He wobbled a bit in his squat and with a yelp ended up with his face in the bush that he was just taking pictures of. 

“Ah shit, that’s cold!” Prompto was trying to get the snow out of his neck and face. And it gave Noct ideas. He zipped the pocket with his phone shut, bent down to get a handful of snow together and then lobbed it at his unsuspecting friend. 

“GAH!” Prompto exclaimed as he got a face full of snow.

"HA! Direct hit!" 

“Dude, watch the camera!” Prompto quickly wiped the snow off his camera before wiping the snow off himself with the back of that almost offensively red mitt. 

When he had cleared his face he finally saw that Noctis was getting ready for the next snowball attack. “DUDE! Not the camera!” Prompto scrambled up in a whirlwind of flailing limbs and almost desperately dashed to where he left his bag, quickly stashing his little red point-and-shoot inside. 

When he stood up again he had a positively evil grin on his face and was tightly packing a handful of snow. “You sure you wanna do this, dude?" Promto asked. "We both know my aim is better than yours.” He tossed the ball a few times in what was probably supposed to be an intimidating manner, but Prompto was dressed like a rainbow wearing gray uniform pants, and really, no one could be intimidated by that. 

“Dude. Buddy. Pal. I got some bad news for you, my man,” Noct said as he packed his own ball as tightly as he could. “Just ‘cause you can shoot good in a video game doesn’t mean you can aim good for re—MMPH”

“OHO, DIRECT HIT!!” Prompto cheered as Noct wiped the snow out of his face. He could hear his friend laughing at him. “Dude, did you seriously forget how I own at dodgeball?” 

Yes, he had forgotten how Prompto owned in dodgeball. But to be fair they usually played on the same team, and who’s to say if Prompto or Noctis managed to smack more people out.

But that was hardly the point when his friend was busy crowing about being better at projectiles than Noct. Also, what kind of nerd says ‘better at projectiles’ anyway? No, it was Noct’s duty to show who had better aim and finesse (he had been trained to fight since he could walk after all) especially after Prompto started declaring himself the Lord of Winter and King of Snowballs. 

They were ducking behind playground equipment and swerving between the few trees in the park and had soon had erected little snow forts that they could hide behind and stash their snowballs. 

And OK. So. Yeah. Maybe Prompto did have good aim. And maybe it was better than Noct’s. But Noct was not about to admit that to his best friend, he didn’t need to see that damnable smug grin as Prompto proclaimed his victory. Noct was crouched behind his little barricade, loosely gathering some more snow in his hands before taking his hat off his head. One quick warp, one handful of snow down the back of Prompto’s shirt and then they’d see who was the Lord of Winter. 

It was a good plan. Maybe a slightly cheaty plan, just a bit, but no one said that warping wasn’t allowed. He popped his head out from cover and was immediately met with another snowball right in the face. 

“Give up yet?” came the taunting cry from where Prompto had built his little fort. 

Yeah. Warping was for sure not cheating anymore. “Me? Give up? You wish!” And with that Noct threw his black hat as hard as he could in the direction of Prompto’s fort before warping after it. He heard the air around him shatter, felt the magic pull him forward. He grabbed the back of Prompto’s overly bright jacket as he rematerialised and shoved the handful of snow he had gathered right down the neckhole and into the back of his friend's shirt. 

Prompto yelled and started squirming as the cold snow started to melt against his skin, and Noct bent down, pulling his friend with him, before shoving in another handful of snow. Prompto tried to wriggle and writhe his way out of Noct’s hold, but in close quarters he had the upper hand. 

That was until Prompto decided to just unzip his jacket and slip out of it, leaving Noctis holding the bright green monstrosity in hands. Prompto took that short moment of confusion to return the favor and Noct screamed as a handful of cold snow was shoved down the front of his own shirt. 

This. Meant. War. 

It was maybe an hour later that the two called a truce. They were wet and cold and the park they had been playing in was a mess of kicked up snow. Neither had won the title of Lord of Winter, though Noct had consented that maybe Prompto could be the Lord of Snowballs? Prompto had snorted and said that Noct could be the Lord of Cheaty Warping, and that had descended into another snow based scuffle. 

They were sitting on the snow, laughing hard in their wet clothes when Prompto let out a violent sneeze. “Dude, I’m hella cold.” 

“Psh, yeah, well, maybe if you would have just accepted me as the Lord of Winter you would be nice and dry and warm.” 

“Fuck you, asshole. I don’t talk to Lords of Cheaty Warping.” Prompto got up and brushed his sopping school pants free of snow before pulling out his phone. “I’m soaked. And the movie started like, 35 minutes ago. I think I’m gonna head home and change.” 

Noct stiffened up at that. He didn’t want his friend to leave, he didn't want to go back to the Citadel just yet. He wanted to go watch that dumb horror movie and ignore all of Ignis’s calls and texts and just chill with his best friend for the rest of the evening. Maybe study for winter exams with his buddy instead of studying for politics with his tutor. 

Wait. When had Prompto become his best friend?

Not important now. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I’m pretty wet too. Thanks for that, by the way, jerk.” 

“I aim to please,” Prompto replied with a mock bow. “What about you? You said someone was gonna pick you up after the movie?” Prompto shouldered his blue bag. It had the most adorable baby chocobos on it. It was almost offensively cute. 

Noct grabbed his much classier black bag, adjusted his warm fuzzy gloves and coat and tried to fix his formerly perfect hair. “Oh. Uh, I uh…” Eloquent. He could hear Ignis chiding him on his lack of professionalism. He wanted to keep hanging out and having fun, but Prompto was right, they were both cold and wet with sweat and melted snow. Their cheeks were red and he could almost feel his coat becoming stiff with frost. If they didn’t get warm and dry they would catch a cold.

“Worried about your retainers seeing you looking like a drowned rat?” 

“What? I don’t look like a drowned rat!” 

Prompto was already digging in his bag and had the camera out before Noct knew what was happening. One quick snap later and Prompto was taking a few bouncy steps backwards as he looked at the little screen. “Dude! Ya look—hahaha—you look like a rumpled black towel!” 

OK well—wait, what?

“I—who even says shit like that?” Noct yelled after Prompto turned on his heel and started running down the street. Noct ran to catch up but Prompto, the shithead that he was, was slightly faster and the gap between them kept growing. “You better delete that, you ass, or I will sic Gladio on you!” 

“That’s MORE cheating! You cheaty cheater! LORD OF THE CHEAT!” 

Oh well, fuck that. He once again threw his hat and warped after it, tackling Prompto into a snowbank. 

“AAAH! Watch the camera!” They scuffled in the snowbank for a solid minute before Prompto decided to stuff his camera up his jacket sleeve. He shoved Noct off and once again dusted the caked-on snow off his pants. He gave Noct a bit of stink eye and muttered something about ‘stupid unfair cheaty magic teleportation bullshit’ before nudging him in the shoulder. 

“Seriously dude, I’m freezing. My place isn’t too far from here and I really need to get some dry clothes before I get sick.” There was a short awkward pause as Prompto looked momentarily uncertain before cautiously continuing. “You uh, you could come too if you want, I’m sure I got some spare clothes you could borrow. I mean, if you’re cold too. And, you know, you wanna. It’s no—I mean, I’d understand if you’d rather just go home and you know uh, chill at the citadel and have one of those giant mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipping cream.” 

“You live in this area?” Noct asked, cutting off his rambling friend and looking around. He had pretty much always assumed Prompto would be from the same part of town as Ignis and Gladio. He’d pictured his friend living in one of the larger homes in the upper west side of town, one with huge floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the nearby forest, not here. This is where the blue-collar workers live. 

“Uh, yeah?” Prompto pointed back towards the park that they just vacated. “I used to play there all the time when I was a kid. It’s, uh. It’s a nice enough area.” Prompto sounded almost apologetic. Which, weird? 

“Oh.” Noct really wasn’t sure how to deal with that. It was a bit awkward and Noct did not do awkward. “Um. It’s. Yeah. I’m pretty fucking soaked too.” He could feel the snow starting to melt at his ankles, slowly seeping its way into his already drenched dress shoes. Maybe playing in the snow in his school uniform was not the world’s best choice. 

It was starting to get dark by the time Prompto led Noct to his front door. Prompto’s home was really not anywhere near the mansion that he had envisioned his friend living in. It was a small stand-alone house in an older suburban area. The house itself looked well cared for—the walkway looked like it had been cleared that morning, but the snow that had fallen throughout the day had covered it back up. There were no lights on inside the house, just one illuminating the stoop. Prompto fished his keys out of his bag, unlatched the deadbolt and entered with a quiet, “I’m home.”

He then turned to Noctis. “Sorry it’s a bit cold inside, we uh. We turn the heating down when no one’s home. I’ll get a space heater so we can warm up the living room fast and turn up the furnace.” He took off his shoes, hung his coat and disappeared into the house, turning on a few lights as he went. 

Noct took off his own coat and hung it beside Prompto’s. A bit cold was an understatement. The Citadel was kept a little on the chilly side, the building was massive after all, but this was pretty nuts. He took his wet shoes off and looked around the hall he was in. There, framed pictures hung on the wall along with a calendar with the days crossed off. The 29th of this month was circled and the words ‘Mom and Dad come home’ took up the majority of the square. He saw that the same message had been crossed out on the 15th. 

A little further down the hall he saw a family portrait of what he assumed must be Prompto and his parents. They looked happy, smiling up at the camera while little baby Prompto just looked spooked, staring at the camera with those weird massive blue eyes that seriously looked purple in this photo. It was almost hilarious how little he looked like his parents, they both had dark hair and clear skin while Prompto had a wild schock of blond hair and more freckles than anyone Noct had ever seen before. Noct idly wondered where he got his features from. Probably the grandparents, who knows what they looked like. Looked like Baby Prompto also loved color, the kid in the photo was dressed in the brightest orange onesie Noct had ever seen before, with weird little green baby arm warmers. 

Noct looked around to see if there were any more family pictures, hopefully to check where the hell the blond came from, but all he saw were framed pictures of cats and a really detailed technical drawing of what assumed was some sort of power generator if the title was anything to go by. Signed by Minerva Argentum. Huh, interesting. 

Noct wandered over into what was probably the smallest living room he had ever seen. There was a warm looking blanket thrown over the back of the couch, a small coffee table and an ancient TV sitting on a sagging TV stand. He wandered over to the blanket with the intent to wrap it around his shoulders when Prompto returned. He had a space heater in one hand and a bundle of clothes and a towel in the other. “Here, these’ll probably fit you. The room’ll probably be warm by the time you’re done showering.”

“Thanks, dude.” Noct happily accepted the clothes and after some quick directions found the bathroom. It was small, just like everything in this house, with tiny black and white tiles along the walls and a cracked sink across from a tiny cubicle shower stall. Noct hadn’t realized that home bathrooms came without a bath. He glanced around the room again before getting in the shower, he was sure that his walk-in closet was bigger than this. 

So yeah, turns out that a shower was a great idea, the hot water warmed Noct’s bones and thawed him right to the core. And clean, warm, dry clothes were also a great idea. But he had almost forgotten exactly whose clothes he was borrowing. Noct was wearing a surprisingly comfy pair of very worn green sweatpants while staring down at the bright blue t-shirt in his hands. It was very much something Prompto would wear. It had a picture of an adorable baby chocobo that looked like it had had one too many cups of coffee. Underneath in bright yellow lettering was the message ‘Vibration is a motion that can’t decide which way it wants to go.’ Which, wow. Where did Prompto even GET this thing? Who puts a science joke on a baby chocobo shirt? 

He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, this was fine. He looked fine. The blue shirt was. It was fine. He could hear his etiquette tutor snark that ‘blue and green should never be seen outside of the washing machine’ and did his best to ignore the old woman’s grating voice nagging at him. He threw on the old ratty red hoodie that came with the rest of the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Prompto was waiting for him in the living room under the throw blanket wearing what Noct assumed were pyjama pants and a way too large shirt. Upon closer inspection it had a math joke. Because of course it did. Because Prompto was the biggest nerd this side of the Wennath River and he needed to display that fact across his chest. His friend had spread his history books out on the coffee table and was going through a worksheet. The space heater really did make a pretty decent difference, the living room was positively cosy. 

“Dude, I don’t think I have ever seen you in anything but black.” Prompto looked up when Noct walked around the couch to join him.

“Yeah well, it’s the royal color, and it’s important to look royal. Besides, dad says everyone looks good in black.” Noct sat down and grabbed some of the notes on the table, giving them a quick glance. “You know, you should try more black,” he added as an afterthought.

“I look like a washed out ghost in black, dude. Besides, it’s so SOMBER. I like a bit of life in my clothes.” 

“Yeah, I think most of the life left these, buddy.” Noct pulled on one of the threads coming off the cuff of the oversized hoodie. 

Prompto laughed loudly. Too loudly. “They’re comfy, man. It’s—I mean, you know, I like them and uh, I mean, it’s uh, I’m usually wearing the school uniform so it’s not really all that important if my lazy stay at home clothes look like, ya know, lazy stay at home clothes and all that shit, right?” Another loud laugh. 

Noct made a noncommittal grunting noise. He glanced at the history notes and then at Prompto again. “How about I help you with history and you help me with math?”

“You got it, buddy!” Prompto said with a bright smile and they both settled in. There was something in the tone that Noct could not quite place but it left his mind when Prompto started asking clarifying questions about the independence movement of Galahd. 

When Noct’s phone buzzed with another reminder about the evening’s tutor session, Noct was sure to update Ignis that they had gone to Prompto’s home instead of the movies. There was some frenzied back and forth—apparently people were very concerned that the Crown Prince was at an unvetted location without Crownsguard supervision—but after Noct sent a quick video of Prompto getting quizzed on the Galahd Rebellions, Ignis decided to leave them where they were on the sole condition that there would be armed guards sitting outside the house. He also said that he would be by later, and that the political lessons would be rescheduled for the following evening.

Prompto ended up making pasta for the two of them. Noct tried to help but when the noodles boiled over he panicked and Prompto just laughed him out of the kitchen and continued where Noct had left off. Which was really okay because there was honestly not actually enough room in the kitchen for the two of them. Watching Prompto making dinner was nowhere near as mesmerizing as watching Ignis cook, and the food was very bland compared to what he was used to, but on the other hand it had no veggies, so Noct counted it as a win in the end. 

Ignis, being the perfectly punctual person that he was, pulled up to Prompto’s quaint little home at exactly 9PM. Prompto hopped up and ran to answer the door while Noct was already putting all his own study books away. 

“Hi, Ignis!” Noct could hear the bouncy energy in Prompto’s voice. He didn’t know where his friend got all his stamina from— Noct was ready to curl up in bed and sleep for the rest of forever.

“Hello Prompto.” Ignis said as Noct grabbed his school bag and the little tote bag with his wet uniform and walked up to the door in his borrowed clothes. “I hope that the two of you had a pleasant evening?”

“Oh yeah, got a lot of studying done, made dinner, discovered that Noct is shit at—I mean, Prince Noctis is not that great at, uh, at boiling noodles.” Noct was pretty sure that Ignis did not need to know that. 

“The two of you cooked? That must have been quite the adventure. Your parents must have been very appreciative of your hard work.”

Prompto laughed and Noct could see him rubbing the back of his neck as he rounded the corner. “My parents aren’t home right now, they’ll be back later.” 

“You two were here unsupervised?” 

"I mean, there's the guards in the fancy cars outside?" 

Ignis looked around the world’s smallest foyer as though trying to see if Prompto wasn’t secretly hiding his parents around the house somewhere. It looked like he was about to ask something else, but then his eyes landed on the prince. 

“Noctis.” On no. He was using The Voice. This could not be good. Noct wasn’t sure what he had done, but apparently he had done it poorly.

“Heya Specs.” Noct decided to go for nonchalant, that was usually a pretty safe approach in these situations. 

“Your Highness, what are you wearing?” 

Noct looked down at himself and shrugged. “Prompto lent me some of his clothes.”

Ignis might have given himself whiplash at how quickly he turned his head to look at Prompto. “Oh?”

Prompto did another one of his too loud laughs and gestured to the two of them. “We were uh, kinda having a bit of a snowball fight and then we got a smidge wet and I figured Noct might like to be warm, right? And uh, you know. And dry.”

Noct stepped a bit closer. “It’s surprisingly comfy.”

“Prince Noctis, you look like you walked into the thrift store and bought the first three discount bin items you could reach.”

Prompto went red at that. “It’s uh... I mean, um... They, er—I—”

“It’s comfy, Specs.” Noct cut his friend off from his stuttering. He might not be the sharpest when it came to these kinds of situations, but even he could tell that Prompto was uncomfortable with what Ignis had just said. “I like it.” 

“Noctis, you cannot wear that outside this house.”

“It’s not like I have anything else to wear”

“You have your uniform.”

“Yeah, that’s soaked.”

“Oh, for the love of—it’s called a dryer.”

There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause before Prompto said, “We uh, we don’t have a dryer.” He bit his lip and looked away. To say that he was uncomfortable about everything was doing a great disservice to the word understatement. Prompto looked mortified and Noct frankly couldn’t blame him. 

Ignis seemed to realize what he had been saying and in whose presence he was saying these things. He looked guilty and uncomfortable for maybe half a second before his well practiced mask of neutrality was back in place. With a grace that Noct could only hope to match one day, Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the two colorful fashion disasters. “Well then, I suppose we shall take the back entrance. Unless you have something a little more subdued? These pants are a bit… bright.” 

“I have my grey jeans, but they’re kinda, um, ripped?” Prompto was a lot quieter than he was used to.

Noct snorted. “I’ve seen those and dude, I will not be able to squeeze into ‘em.” 

“I think you’ll be fine, I’m pretty sure I’m fatter than you are. Might be a bit short on you, though.” There was something about Prompto’s statement that just did not sit right but Noct was not quite able to place what it was. 

Ignis sighed so deeply Noct could feel it in his soul. “Perhaps you should try, your highness?” 

Noct groaned and followed Prompto to his bedroom. “Sorry about all this man, Ignis is just. Extra concerned about public image, is all.”

Noct paused when he saw the actual room. It was tiny, there was no other way to describe it. There was a small single bed pushed up against the wall and really, Noct didn't know they made beds that small. There was some sort of closet pushed up against the opposite wall with barely enough room to walk between the two pieces of furniture. Noct was pretty sure his bed back home was bigger than this entire room. It was strange, seeing how his friend lived, how small and compact and old everything was. 

After a bit of digging in his closet Prompto handed Noct his dark grey pants and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “No worries dude, he’s just doing his job is all, gotta make sure your lazy ass looks good at all times.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to be a dick about it, though.”

“Dude, it’s whatever. I mean. It’s not like we can all be as snazzy and sharp as Ignis, right? That guy dresses like a gods damnable fashion model. Never a hair out of place.”

Noct snorted. “Great, now I have mental images of Ignis sashaying his way down the runway.”

“Heh, he’s gotta shake his little tush on the catwalk, gotta show us what style is.” Some of Prompto’s usual cheer started to come back as he strutted about in an exaggerated parody of a runway walk. He suddenly stopped and when Noct looked he saw a full on mischievous twinkle in his friends eyes, the one that meant great ideas with usually disastrous outcomes. This was what he was used to. Prompto leaned closer and said in a conspiratorial whisper, “Maybe next time we can get him to pose in your shield’s clothes.”

“Holy shit, can you imagine Ignis strutting around in oversized gym gear? Or with no shirt?”

They snickered together. “Dude, dude, for serious though, we need to orchestrate this.” Prompto tried to stifle his giggles enough to actually be able to quietly wheeze out, “Next—bro—next time you go fishing, we, we gotta get Gladio to pack some spare stuff, and then, then we find a way to push Ignis in the water and then—then he’ll have to—”

“Oh, oh man, that’s perfect!” Noct’s conspiratorial whisper was punctuated with giggles. 

Prompto started urgently hushing his friend and shoved him into the bathroom, demanding he get changed before Ignis came looking and used his Magic Ignis Powers to read their minds and find out their plan. 

After a lot of wiggling and forcing, Noct barely managed to squeeze Promto’s skinny jeans over his ass. He could not bend his legs. The pants ran up above his ankles and he could not for the life of him get the button closed. His friend was just. He was too small. Definitely not fatter at all. Noct awkwardly hobbled out of the bathroom to Ignis who took one unimpressed look before shaking his head. 

“Perhaps the green pants were not quite so bad,” Ignis deadpanned. That was all Noct needed to hear to waddle his way back to the bathroom and change again. Getting the pants off was a bit more of a struggle than he had anticipated, they were tight, but after some wiggling and one creative phase shift he managed to get them off again and put the comfy green sweats back on. 

Noct waved goodbye to his friend, promising to return the clothes when they saw each other again on Monday and got into the sleek black sedan with Ignis. “Perhaps it is fortunate that we cancelled your Political Studies session tonight, I do not think that Madame Libris would let anyone forget this… amalgamation of color.” 

“I’ll have you know I learned a lot today with Prompto.”

“About the color wheel? How to pick out the least compatible hues?”

“Wow, rude?”

Ignis sighed as he pulled away from the curb and into the city traffic. Which was one hell of a big mood.

As Ignis promised, they parked in one of the more isolated parking lots and used the most obscure route to get back to Noct’s apartment in the Citadel. It amused the prince how determined his advisor was to avoid the public eye. 

But they did not manage to avoid all eyes, much to Ignis’s very obvious chagrin. 

Gladio took one look at the Noct and immediately burst out laughing. “Did you lose a bet there, princess?” he managed to wheeze out. Noct crossed his arms and glared with all the dignity one could muster while wearing bright clashing colors and a cute sciency chocobo shirt. “You, hahaha, you look like a rainbow farted out some reject colors on you!” Noct had to call on all his etiquette training to stand as tall and regal as humanly possible while his shield was almost rolling on the ground. 

“His Highness managed to get soaked, and had to borrow his friend’s attire.” Ah, Ignis. Ever the helpful, polite, diplomatic ally. “This was... better than the alternative.” 

“Oh, I’m sad I missed that. What, was he wearing blondie's bright pink leggings?” 

“Not important!” Noct declared loudly as he pushed his way past his shield. He could hear Ignis and Gladio quietly muttering amongst themselves as he stormed his way to his room and was sure he could hear the words ‘skinny jeans’ and ‘stalk legs’ being quietly muttered behind him. 

At least Ignis had the decency to not laugh. 

\--

That next summer Noctis and Prompto did manage to push Ignis into a river while Noct was fishing. He did end up in Gladio’s clothes, and it was as amazingly hilarious as the two had envisioned. Watching Iggy run around with a low cut neckline and comfortable exercise sweat pants even set Gladio off. But for the rest of the trip he would ask the two youngest people in the group to help with food preparation and his knives would inevitably get a bit too close to their hands for comfort. That was the moment that Noct learned that he should never ever cross his advisor ever again if he wanted to live to tell the tale.


End file.
